Крылатые твари
thumb|240x240px Крылатые твари — зловонные черные существа Саурона, как воздушные средства передвижения для его слуг назгул. Они в битве при Пеленноре были описаны как: голые, без перьев, с крыльями как у летучей мыши, с длинной извилистой шеей, когтями и клювом. Их присутствие и леденящие душу крики внушают ужас людям. Крылатые существа, кажется, те, что используют назгул были последними в своем роде в Средиземье, и были выращены до неестественных размеров Сауроном. Несмотря на свои размеры, они не были сверхъестественными существами и могли пострадать и умереть: Леголас застрелил одного стрелой на реке Андуин, и Эовин убила другого на Пеленноре (Король Чародей стреляет отравленным дротиком в коня короля, который при падении подминает своего хозяина Теодена под себя, и обращает в бегство всадников Рохана и верных подданных короля. Эовин отрубает голову крылатому чудовищу и вступает в поединок с самим всадником - Королём Чародеем).thumb|leftПредположительно последние из тех Крылатых существ, что летели с всадниками Назгул к Роковой горе, сгорели в огне извергающегося Ородруина.thumb|219x219px Названия *Ужасные Твари (Fell Beasts) *Крылатыми Назгу́л (Winged Nazgûl) *Чёрными Крыльями (Black Wings) *Крылатыми Вестниками (Winged Messengers) *Ужасными Всадниками в небе (Fell Riders of the air) *Призраками на крыльях (Wraiths on wings) *Чёрными Всадниками в небе (Black Riders of the air) *Адские ястребы (hell-hawks) *Крылатие Тени (winged shadows) *Птицы-Назгул (Nazgûl-birds) см. письмо Толкина №100 *Птеродактилем (pterodactyl) см. письмо Толкина №210 А самого Короля Чародея Эовин назвала Повелителем Падальщиков (Lord of Carrion): Цитаты И в тот же момент лучи солнца ослабели, какая-то темная крылатая фигура на мгновение затмила солнце. Почти на пороге слышимости долетел до него с неба высокий и далекий крик, слабый, но леденящий сердце, жестокий и холодный. Он побледнел и укрылся за стеной. Перевод = И вот! Это было крылатое существо: если и птица, то самая большая из живущих на земле, черная, лоснящаяся, без перьев, с гигантскими крыльями-перепонками меж длинных ороговевших пальцев, испускающая зловония. Должно быть, эта тварь принадлежала миру давно исчезнувшему, но пережила свое время в забытом углу холодеющих под луною дальних гор; в последнем жутком гнезде среди недоступных вершин вывела она последнее несвоевременное потомство. И вот Черный Властелин нашел гнездо, взял оттуда птенцов и откормил мертвечиной, пока они не переросли все, что летает. И тогда он подарил одного из них своему верному слуге... Все ниже и ниже опускалась крылатая тень, пока, наконец, сложив перепончатые крылья, не села с хриплым клекотом на тело Снежногрива, впиваясь в него когтями и склоняя над ним длинную голую шею. |-| Оригинал = It was a winged creature: if bird, then greater than all other birds, and it was naked, and neither quill nor feather did it bear, and its vast pinions were as webs of hide between horned fingers; and it stank. A creature of an older world maybe it was, whose kind, fingering in forgotten mountains cold beneath the Moon, outstayed their day, and in hideous eyrie bred this last untimely brood, apt to evil. And the Dark Lord took it, and nursed it with fell meats, until it grew beyond the measure of all other things that fly; and he gave it to his servant to be his steed. Down, down it came, and then, folding its fingered webs, it gave a croaking cry, and settled upon the body of Snowmane, digging in its claws, stooping its long naked neck. Перевод = Внезапно огромное чудовище взмахнуло своими отвратительными крыльями, и ветер навеял его зловонием, оно взвилось высоко в воздух, а затем пронзительно крича, стремительно ринулось вниз на Эовин, ударяя её клювом и когтями. |-| Оригинал = Suddenly the great beast beat its hideous wings, and the wind of them was foul. Again it leaped into the air, and then swiftly fell down upon Éowyn, shrieking, striking with beak and claw. *(англ beak) Клюв или что-то похожее на клюв. Перевод = Она уверенно нанесла сокрушительный [точнее, "быстрый... умелый и смертельный''"] удар. Меч перерубил 'вытянутую шею чудовища; уродливая голова, словно камень, с глухим стуком покатилась по земле. |-| Оригинал = A swift stroke she dealt, skilled and deadly. The outstretched neck she clove asunder, and the hewn head fell like a stone. Перевод = Чувства мои более-менее сопоставимы с теми, что испытал бы Фродо, если бы обнаружил, что какие-то хоббиты учатся летать на '''назгульских птицах «во имя освобождения Шира». |-| Оригинал = My sentiments are more or less those that Frodo would have had if he discovered some Hobbits learning to ride Nazgûl-birds, 'for the liberation of the Shire'." Вопрос: Правда ли, что на осаде Гондора Король-чародей летал на птеродактиле? Перевод = Ответ: «И да, и нет. Я вовсе не намеревался заставлять Короля-Чародея ездить верхом на том существе, что сегодня называют «птеродактилем»''' и частенько даже изображают (на основе куда менее туманных свидетельств, нежели в случае многих монстров новой, завораживающей полунаучной мифологии '''«доисторического»). Но существо это со всей очевидностью похоже на птеродактиля, многим обязано этой новой мифологии, и его описание даже дает нам некие основания для того, чтобы счесть его последним представителем более древних геологических эпох.» |-| Оригинал = Ответ: «Yes and no. I did not intend the steed of the Witch-King to be what is now called a ‘pterodactyl’', and often is drawn (with rather less shadowy evidence than lies behind many monsters of the new and fascinating semi-scientific mythology of the '‘Prehistoric’). But obviously it is pterodactylic and owes much to the new mythology, and its description even provides a sort of way in which it could be a last survivor of older geological eras». Ссылки http://tolkienists.ru/ Автор статьи Elvenstar http://vk.com/note20746184_11557392 Автор статьи Сергей Шалаев (написано с разрешения автора статьи)de:Geflügelte Untiere en:Fellbeast it:Bestie Alate Категория:Животные